Moonlight Fire
by Aron LeStrange
Summary: Prussia decides to interrupt Austria and things heat up. Fem!Austria x Prussia; WARNING: Gets dangerously close to M Rating


She slowly lowered herself onto the piano bench, and gently caressed the keys, with a soft smile. Roseline had been trapped in meeting after meeting with bosses and countries and faces that she hardly remembered for the past week and, as such, had been unable to even enter this room. Honestly, sometimes she was sure that she was addicted to music.

Letting a soft sigh escape her lips, she set the sheets of music, crinkled and yellowed with age, on the piano, and placed her fingers on the keys, so worn yet still looking like new.

She took a deep breath and slowly pressed down, notes flowing from the instrument. After so long a way, her fingers were unsure, but soon picked up, her nimble fingers playing over the familiar tune. She quickly felt her anxiety leave and her body start to relax. Her eyes fluttered closed, not actually needing the paper to play the familiar song. The music seeped into her very core, memories from a night long ago filling her head with thoughts of an annoying albino that never seemed to leave her alone. She became so immersed in the music, humming the song softly, that she didn't notice the door open behind her.

The afore mentioned albino slipped into the room, intending to annoy the only other occupant, and froze in the doorway. The song he had not noticed before now played through his head. He leaned against the doorway, a small half-smile-half-smirk playing on his lips. Not that he would admit it, but he liked to watch her play. After the second time he had snuck in while she was playing, Roseline was much more vulnerable, and open. She would offer herself up completely; let the music become more a part of her then any person could. She was truly a sight to behold, as it was the only time he could see her so serene. He especially enjoyed this song. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Though she would deny it, it was their song the one that reminded them both of that single night when they had gotten along.

Getting bored quickly, he decided that she had been playing for long enough.

"Hey Specks!" He greeted happily, preparing himself for what he knew would happen next.

Roseline's fingers froze for half a moment before slamming down on whatever keys that were below. She grabbed the nearest thing she could reach, an ugly vase given to her by Hungary while the two were still married, and chucked it as hard as she could albino's head, missing only because he had the brains to duck. He stood back up and smirked as this was their usual greeting. (A/N: using the term loosely of course.)

The Austrian turned to face him, arms and legs crossed, with a glare.

"Go away." Roseline was not in the mood to deal with Gilbert's harassment. He continued to smirk, and made his way over to the uptight woman. In one sweeping movement, he lifted her up, and took her seat, setting her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. She continued to glare at the wall, refusing to look at the annoying man.

"And if I don't want to?" He snickered in her ear.

"Do it anyway." Roseline mentally kicked herself for the awful come back.

"I'm more comfortable here, actually, leiben." He licked the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver and jump up. She turned and faced him with a withering look.

"F-fick you!" Gilbert leered at her, standing up.

"Now, now, you keeping talking like that, people will start to mistake you for England." He took a few steps toward her. "Although…, I'd be willing to take you up on that offer, leiben." Roseline grit her teeth, reached out and smacked him. Her eyes were full of fire, and she looked ready to throttle him.

"You know what I meant! This is the first quiet moment I've had to myself all week! Can you not go find someone else to bother?!" Was a little peace too much to ask?

Apparently, it was.

"No'p'e." He grinned, popping the 'p'. He completely ignored her anger. "Franny's off visiting his precious Arthur, 'Toni's on some romantic holiday with tomato boy, and West kicked me out so he could spend the night with Feli, making you the only person around." He raised an eyebrow, looking at her like it was obvious.

"Well don't I feel /honored/." She snarked, her face deadpan.

"You should be. Now leave alone your stupid piano, and come spend time with the awesome me." He saw her freeze, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Everyone knew not to insult her piano. Two hundred years ago Arthur had, and ended up in the hospital.

"Say that again." She hissed.

"You heard me." HE didn't have enough time to react before she tackled him to the ground. Roseline him, hands above his head, and glared at him, eyes full fury.

"I hate you." She hissed. Gilbert had an idea. He wrapped his legs around her waist and flipped their positions so that he was on top, her hands pinned above her head. He pressed one of his legs on her hip, holding her down, the other between her knees.

"You Scheißkerl! Get off of me!"

"Keseseseses! Not yet, leiben. We aren't finished."

The Austrian physically froze, her violet eyes widening under her glasses. She started struggling harder, but his iron grip didn't loosen. Fuck, since when had that damn albino been stronger than her.

"Keseseseses. No need to be so _frightened." _Gilbert hissed into her ear. smirking.

"I-I'm not **scared**! Now get off! This isn't appropriate!"Gilbert decided to ignore her 'request' and, instead, chose to lean forward, capturing her lips into a kiss, satisfied as she soon stopped struggling against his grip. Gently, he prodded her lips, asking for entrance.

Roseline eagerly accepted, having already given up on trying to get rid of the annoying man. However, she about to let him have his fun easily. She let his tongue slip past her lips, then fought him as he tried to gain dominance, both determined not to lose to the other.

Roseline felt herself getting light headed as their tango last longer and longer; she hit his shoulder, weakly. The Prussian pulled back and took in the normally pristine nobel's now disheveled appearance. Her glasses were skewed, and had wavy locks of hair falling from her tight bun. A light pink dusting had taken a place on her porcelain skin. Her chest was heaving up and down trying to return oxygen to her lungs. Roseline watched as the red eyes of the albino started to glow with lust.

The Prussian attacked her lips with a renewed ferocity, he bit her bottom lip, hard enough to make her gasp without draw blood, and took the opening by slipping in his tongue. Not giving her chance to fight back, he explored every inch of her mouth. The Austrian did not appreciate Prussia invading her mouth, but she could say that she didn't enjoy it. She liked it when he took control. She started to wriggle a bit under his iron grip.

Gilbert, irritated by her continued squirming, stood up, and picked her up, bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She asked, breathlessly. Instead of answering, the albino smirked, and flicked his eyes down to her.

Her blush from before had darkened considerably, her glasses had slipped to the tip of her nose, her violet eyes clouded with a small haze of lust, and focused on him. And, for the first time in a while, they weren't filled with hate or annoyance or anger. The lavender colored silk blouse that she was wearing had slipped off of her shoulder, exposing her creamy neck and collar-bone. Gilbert bit back the moan building in his throat, and felt his pants become a bit tighter.

"God, Rose, since when did your uptight ass become such a tease?" Roseline rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Do you mean Rose, or tease?" He snickered, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips.

"Both." She mumbled against his lips. He pulled back and pushed the door open with his hip, having found the room he was looking for.

Gently, Gilbert tossed the Aristocrat onto her bed. Crawling after her, he returned to their position from before, easily taking over, watching her, waiting until her amethyst eyes were closed.

Once he was sure that Rose was content enough to keep her eyes closed, he took his free hand and managed to undo the tie from around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Rose murmured, having felt his movements.

"Keseseses. If I tell you, it will ruin the surprise, leiben." He snickered into her lips.

BEfore she could act, he whipped off his tie, and wrapped it around both her wrists and the headboard, tying it tightly. She glared up at him.

"Untie me now." Roseline hissed, not even trying to undo the bonds. She knew that his time as a pirate had taught him how to make a quick and sturdy knot.

Instead of responding verbally, he attacked her neck, nipping, biting, and sucking. She bit her bottom lip trying to restrain the noises trying to burst from her lips. Gilbert gave a particularly hard bite to the soft spot on her neck, smirking when he felt her arch her back and pressing her breasts to his chest, gasping. She pulled at the restraints, writhing beneath him, trying to move her arms, just wanting to _touch_ something.

The Prussian felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight from the wanton moans and incomprehensible words that were passing passing from her lips. Roseline was squirming, arching her back, and falling back down, her heart hammering in her chest. Her insides were coiling and heat was flowing down in her stomach as his lips moved lower, stopping at the top of her breast.

"G-Gott, Gil, and you call me a tease."She managed to croak out.

"I'm just warming up, leiben."

"Well, wa-arm up faster. I'm dying, Langweiler." She mumbled. He slid his knee up against her pelvis and she groaned, causing him to smirk.

"F-Fick you, Gil. Hurry up." She growled, lifting her hips, trying to get friction against his leg. Gilbert started to reach for her breast, when a loud ringing suddenly filled the house. Gilbert growled, and squeezed her hard.

"Ahh! G-Gil, untie me!" He ignored her. "Gilbert please! Untie me!"

"Why?"

"Because it's probably my boss, now untie me, Sheißkerl!" She noticed the still strong reluctance. "If you don't I will tell Ludwig about your _toys_ in your closet!" He growled but untied her.

She picked up the phone just in time.

"Hello? Err, yes I was busy, I'm sorry. What? Oh yes." He watched as her expression became frustrated. "I'll be there soon. Good bye."

She turned to Gilbert, fixing her clothes, looking at the Prussian tiredly.

"That was my boss. Apparently there was a meeting he _conveniently_ forgot to tell me about. I swear, the man hates me. I have to go." Gilbert had a sour look as she herded him down the stairs and out the door. "However, I'd love to finish up later, if you want to that is."

He looked at her, stunned, as she gave him a wink, and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Oh definitely..." He murmured as she got into her car and drove off. Maybe interrupting her wasn't such a bad idea after all. Either way, one thing was certain.

Moonlight Sonata would always be his favorite song.


End file.
